pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irving Du Bois
Irving is a boy who is Phineas and Ferb's self-proclaimed biggest fan. Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series Irving is a minor character in'' An Interplexing Future'' as part of the resistance against a future Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He is also a minor character in The Terran Empire and[[ A New Star is Born| A New Star is Born]] as a replacement for Ferb's former Science Officer position aboard the USS Phineas (Commander Ferb Fletcher replaces former Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as the helmsman) and is ranked Lieutenant. He is the Secondary Science Officer aboard the ''USS Phineas''-A in Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri; by this time, he is married to Katie of the Fireside Girls and has a son named Jonathan. In Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia, he is a minor character who is rejuvinated to engage in a recreated Across the 2nd Dimension battle. In Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels and Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb, he resume his position as the Secondary Science/Operations Officer aboard the Phineas-A. In the Ad Astra Series prequel Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College, he is offered a teaching position at the overhauled Flynn-Fletcher Academy in 2021. He has generally remained minor in all of these stories. The Song of Flames Irving is a protagonist in the fanfic. He befriends the legendary Pokemon Thundurus three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Platypus Place In Platypus Place Irving scores 57 points in a basketball game and is on ESPN. New Neighbor From Asia He is Dill's rival. Jenny With a Chance He makes a cameo in the Pilot of the series. He returns in Episode 6, where he is asked to help stop Albert from stalking Jenny. Paris Panic In Paris Panic, his father is arrested by French police. Gate 33 Another version of Paris Panic, where Irving was also en routeing to London. Phineas and Ferb mistakenly boarded a flight to Paris and Irving and Dill, the most of friendemies, must team up before any trouble occurs. Musical Special He appeared in this episode and sang the chosen song ("Paparazzi" by Lady GaGa). Irving: The Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Show! Irving is the main character of the IRVING: THE PHINEAS AND FERB FAN CLUB SHOW! If Summer Ended Like always, Irving helps Phineas and Ferb, with their latest invention, which would make summer last forever. At the end, Irving saves his idols by stuffing his most prized, his Phineas and Ferb scrapbook, into the machine. The Adventures Of Irving and Friends He is the main character, duh. The series features his daily life, and as well as other stupid stuff Flute lessons He, along with other people, learns how to play flute. How We Met Liz After going to a convention with Albert, he realizes that he has almost missed buying Phineas and Ferb's new video game. But to get it, he cuts Liz in line to receive the last game. Liz and Nom Nom determined to "get him".(SPOILER) But he ends up giving the game back. In the end it is revealed that she likes him. TotalDramaRox97's Series Irving has met a boy named Connor and downright hates him with every fiber of his being because he busted Phineas and Ferb. He wants to also destroy him but he knows it'll be difficult. He was the first eliminated in a race around the world. The Bitterness Trilogy In the last book, The Bitterness of The Empire, Alternate Irving is a psycho killer whose goal is to kill anyone with "Phineas" in their name. He is an antagonist, of course. He is also working for Alt Heinz Doofenshmirtz. {C It is unknown why he hates the name of "Phineas"--or fears the name of "Ferb". Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Irving makes a appearance in the fan fic sequel to Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return The Advice Column Irving tags along with his older sister, Lira, when she enlists the help of Phineas and Ferb to make a digital tarot machine. He is also the reason Lira knows so much about Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. Furthermore, Irving sneakily follows Phineas and Isabella to the park and documents their love confession and first kiss (that they can remember) on camera. When Isabella protests, he reminds her that the footage can be shown at their wedding. Relationships Albert Albert is Irving's brother. Irving is often bothered by Albert's bullying. In "Bugging Out" Irving takes Albert's advice to impress Candace, and thinks of Albert in a higher regard, after he saves him from being beaten up by Candace. In "Albert and The Spy", he is disappointed that Albert thought he was spy for Doofenshmritz. In "Irving Who?" He manages to remember him rather quickly, implying he think of him in a higher regard then Phineas and Ferb, who he forgot. In Irving and Albert Move to Danville, they have a HORRIBLE relationship due to Albert being jealous of Irving since the time he was born, but later, they have an understanding. Candace Flynn Irving has a crush on Candace. In "Bugging Out" he tries to impress her by helping her bust the boys. But when he fails, she tried to beat him up, but Albert shows up and tells on her. Since then, Irving has sort of a love-hate relationship with her. In "Candace On The Couch" he comments that Candace being sent to a psychiatrist was bound to happen eventually, implying he thinks she's a little crazy. In "Irving Who?" He accidentally reveals to everyone that he likes her. It's unknown how Candace feels about this. In "Obsessed with Candace", Irving asks himself if he should tell Candace about his crush on her. . Isabella Garcia-Shapiro In "Bugging Out" Irving asks the boys if she's there and says her catchphrase when he find out she isn't. Later, she asks if he's there, meaning she might not like him very much. In "Fired Fanboy" he becomes her fanboy, after being fired by the boys. This might imply that he likes her. Isabella find him to be an okay fanboy, and she even sings a song about it. Later, she lets him say her catchphrase, without interference. This could lead to a good relationship between the two. In Anything for Him, they fight over who likes Phineas more. In the end, no one wins and it's unknown how they feel about each other now. This could possible take place before Fire dFanboy Gretchen His feelings also may be shown in Gretchen's Opinion, but in this story, Gretchen seems to despise him. Adyson Sweetwater In "The One Week Adventure of Stacy, Albert, and Irving", he has a crush on Adyson, but he is very shy about it. In "Phineas's Mistake", he has a crush on her. Ivana Denia. Ivana has a crush on Irving and even has a scrapbook about him like Irving has one about Phineas and Ferb. Irving is too obsessed with Phineas and Ferb to notice her crush, however. 'Evelyn Du Bois ' Irving's older sister. After Evelyn was discovered by Albert as a long-lost daughter of the Du Bois Family,Evelyn was reunited with her family. Irving has a closed relationship with Evelyn,Evelyn would always give him a romantic advice. 'Scarlett Cole' Irving's love interest and now,girlfriend. Irving first met Scarlett,when he was inside the Flame Assassins's Fortress,Irving blushed when he first saw Scarlett and this was dubbed "Love at First Sight" by Albert. Irving sing a song for her and which caused Scarlett to blushed and smitten by Irving's song. When he discovered Scarlett doesn't bare sunlight and has a power to control metals. This caused Irving to be horrified of her and Scarlett became angry and this goes to a "Wild Chase". Scarlett almost killed him after seeing Irving's injured face and this caused her to leave,("The Scarlet Killer"). Scarlett then returns in ("The Scarlet Rose"),Irving began to fall in love with her after Scarlett is regaining her love for Irving. They we're having a relationship which caused Albert to be jealous because some people compare Scarlett to be more "beautiful" than Bonnie. Albert just din't mind their business,but after finding out that Scarlett has a extreme romance level that caused her to enter the Earth's core. He was too late that Scarlett and Irving we're having their first kiss. Irving was horrified to see Scarlett almost entering the Earth's core and not breathing,Irving gave her an artificial respiration and thus Scarlett and Irving decided leave. Lira Lira is Irving and Albert's eldest sister, who works as a romance advice columnist, blogger, and tarot and dream interpreter from her home office. In "The Advice Column", she answers Isabella's plea for help with Phineas, as well as giving her a tarot reading and interpreting a dream for Phineas. Her nom de plume is Lira Crowley, which surprises everyone when Irving shows up with her at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. She knows plenty of classified information about Phineas and Ferb, mainly due to the fact that she helps him hide his video footage and spy cameras from their mother. Liz He thinks she is a little scary, but he likes her. Fannon Future (TD style) 'Teens- ' He joins Liz in the "Goth group" (not named by them), which includes him, Liz, and two others. He did not like it to start with but he stayed so he could be with Liz. He grew to like the group after about a week (Can We Make It?). He ends up dating Liz after knowing her for two years. 'Adult-' Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Irving Category:Brothers Category:Fanon Works Category:Secondary F Gang members Category:Canon Character Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Gretchen ships Category:Buford's Band Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Perry the Platypus (TV series) Category:Albert Category:TerraFleet Category:Crazy People Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Boys Category:May Births